Some Support
by Cynthia03
Summary: Snow comforts Killian and reassures her he'll find Emma.


**Prompt on tumblr about Snow comforting Killian so here ya go:**

"It's so peaceful here" Emma said, turning towards her boyfriend who was lying down beside her, his hooked arm resting on his forehead as Emma's head was resting on his other arm. He lifted the arm from his forehead and looked down at Emma's smiling face, squinting his eyes from the bright sunlight.

"Aye, love" he whispered, gazing into her eyes which looked almost light green due to the ray of sunlight hitting them both, "That's why I love

spending time with you here. Just you and me and our quiet moment"

A light breeze was ruffling her blond hair as the sunshine made it seem almost gold. The air smelled of rum and sea and the Jolly Roger. They were both laying down on a sheet over the deck of the Jolly, having laid anchor once the town was far away from them.

Emma lifted herself slightly till she was lying on her front and beside him, half her body sprawled onto his. She brought her hand up to caress his scruff, outlining his strong jaw with her fingers.

"I love you" she breathed, her eyes full of love and adoration and she brought her lips up to meet his. She separated from him and moved so she was sitting on him, her knees around his torso as her fingers were busy unbuttoning his shirt.

Killian was all too aware of her intention, but he held her hand and yanked her down until her face was inches apart from his. He cupped her jaw with his hand while his hook rested on her back, keeping her pressed to him. "Emma I lo-"

Suddenly thunder was heard and the sky turned dark grey. Clouds were looming over them as lightning was shining amidst them. Angry waves making the Jolly move dangerously and water was starting to spill inside.

When Killian looked up, he saw Emma wearing the same white sweater she was wearing when she sacrificed herself, except it was torn and dirty. Her hair was disheveled and there were scratches on her arms, where the material of her sweater was torn.

She looked at him, her eyes filled with sadness as her mouth was in a firm line. "You failed me" she stated, "You are cursed Hook. First Liam, then Milah, and now me. Nobody wants to be with you. We all left you"

"Emma, love, no I'm so sorry, I'm so so-" Killian spoke, tears burning his eyes.

"Everyone left you Hook. _No one loves you enough to stay_ " Emma sneered before she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"Hook – Killian, wake up!"

Once Killian opened his eyes he saw Snow staring right back at him, a worried expression on her face. "Another nightmare?" she murmured, a statement more than a question.

The Charmings had asked – insisted – for Killian to stay in Emma's bedroom at the loft, not trusting him to be alone in this state. Once Emma had disappeared, leaving the dagger etching her name, Killian had dropped down to his knees and had lifted the dagger up. He clutched it onto his chest, breathing Emma's name as he knew the Charmings, Regina and Robin were all intently staring at him. Waiting for him to breakdown or to announce revenge, going back to his pirating ways.

He had surprised them by abruptly standing up and announcing, "We have to go find Belle. We need to find Merlin"

The determination lasted a total of a week, before finally _finally_ Killian broke down. The Charmings and Henry had had many breakdowns since Emma disappeared, but Killian kept himself together. He stayed away from rum, and even spent the nights at the library lost in books as when he slept, all he could hear was Emma say the three words he had been dying for her to say.

Once Killian broke down, crying his heart out clutching the dagger to his chest, the Charmings had insisted he stay with them. They had offered before but he always declined, not having the strength to be in her room where the last time she had deliberately pushed him so she fell on top of him. Where she had showed him how glad she was that he alive through heated kisses and roaming hands.

Robin and David had to forcefully lift him from the ground once Killian was done sobbing, and laid him down on her bed. Killian had curled himself into a small ball; the sheets smelled of her and when he looked up, he was greeted with pictures of his Swan with Henry, her parents and one with him too. He picked the framed picture up and examined it; it was taken during those six weeks of peace. He was having lunch in Granny's with Emma when Ruby had insisted on taking a picture of them. Emma's hand had come to circle his waist as he brought his around hers, his hooked arm coming to her front. She had placed her other hand on his chest and had looked up at him the same moment he had looked down at her. Once their eyes met they had both smiled, and Ruby took the shot. Clutching that photo and the dagger, Killian let sleep take him.

"Was it the same nightmare?" Snow asked, her voice faltering.

Killian nodded and she sighed. David emerged from the door, holding a candle. "Emma had nightmares for a couple of nights after Gold had almost killed you" he explained, placing the candle on the bedside table, "She used to wake up screaming your name. Lightning a candle chases away the bad dreams. I did the same for her then"

Neal's cries were heard from downstairs and David left to check on him, lighting the candle and offering Killian a smile.

"You know she loves you right?" Snow said, her voice low.

Killian looked up at her. _Nobody loves you enough to stay_ Emma's words ringed in his head.

"I didn't want to believe it for the longest time" Snow continued, "I knew you were flirting with my daughter because that was your reputation. You surprised me with you confession in the Echo Caves and that moment I knew it was more than just flirtation or lust or whatever" she sighed, remembering the awful confession David had made that night.

"Charming was my first love and my true love so I so desperately wanted to believe Neal was Emma's that I never noticed her conflicted emotions when it came to you. I knew she had feelings for you after you brought her back from New York but I _knew_ she loved you when she came back the night after we met Elsa. She was smiling brightly at everything and once I asked her if it was cause of you, she blushed. I had never seen my daughter blush before" Snow smiled, recalling the memory as Emma had turned bright red once Snow asked her, causing David to grunt and Henry to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

Killian smiled; she must've been talking about the night when Emma, with tears brimming her eyes, had finally admitted to him that the reason she was avoiding him that day (the past years in his opinion) was because she was afraid to lose him. He had kissed her thoroughly that night in the middle of the street, reassuring her that he wasn't going anywhere. _The irony_ he thought, she was always afraid of him leaving her and he had reassured her many times about being a survivor. Yet she is the one who has left him.

"We should thank you honestly. When we were under the curse, Emma and I had a talk about her walls and how she wouldn't let anyone in. But you succeeded; you broke her walls down and thank you for that. All I want is for her to be happy and she is _with you_ " Snow smiled.

Killian blushed, red tingling his cheekbones as he scratched behind his ear, "It was my pleasure, m'lady"

"You'll find her. That's what True Love does; it finds its other half" Snow stated firmly, smiling down at Killian as she patted his cheek.

"You think we're True Love?" Killian asked, a bit surprised. He hadn't thought much about labels as he was completely satisfied and content with being with Swan just the way they were. Sure he wished for marriage and probably children, but if she didn't wish the same things, it was fine by him because at the end of the day all he wanted was to be with her.

"Of course!" Snow laughed, "After all, your story did start with her hitting you on your head! That's how they start!"

"Now sleep Killian" Snow stood up, bringing the covers up to his chest, "You need your energy to find her"

Killian smiled at her before he murmured a goodnight. His mother had died when he was young, and if he might be so bold, he'd say he's found another chance of having a mother-like figure.

That night Killian dreamed of Emma again. But this time she stayed, this time he told her he loved her too and she stayed and never left him.

(He eventually found her and had kissed her, revealing what Snow already knew and he hoped for – they were True Love)

 **Leave reviews? Pretty please?**


End file.
